Qui sont les Macnair? Quel lien avec les Malfoy's?
by lady serpy'e
Summary: Fic. en pause. Ces une fic. sur les Malfoy, mais n'a pas de lien direct avec les livres. Je voulais faire différent pour une fois, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussis?....Elle risque d'avoir des propos crues et des scènes choquantes, donc, âmes sensible
1. Chapter 1

Personnages principaux: Draco Malfoy, Lucius M. et Alice Macnair.

Personnages secondaires: Blaise Z., Narcissa B.-M., Severus R., Pansy P.(au début), Ron Weasley, Terry Davies(rien a voir avec les personnages dont s'inspire ce nom.) et Macnair.

Titre du premier chapitre:

Description du personnage principale et premier chapitre:  
Alice Macnair est la nièce du grand bourreau et mangemort, Macnair. Elle vit avec lui depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Elle est enfant unique et n'aime pas sa famille, mais en est fier. Fier d'être une sang-pur et de ne pas se faire persécuter par des mangemorts puisque, oui, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est encore au pouvoir et plus puissant que jamais! Elle n'était pas fière des idéologies familiale. Puisque dans sa familles, ils sont tous mangemorts et elle est la seule qui ne veut pas le devenir. À l'école, elle va à Poudlard depuis quatre ans et est dans la maison de Serpentard. Elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec Pansy et tout ça à cause de Draco Malfoy. Il veut l'avoir dans son lit, mais elle ne veut pas coucher avec. D'ailleurs c'est la seule fille, à serpentard qui n'a pas coucher avec lui. Le seul qu'elle veut dans sa maison, est Zambini, mais sait que celui-ci est difficile et ne pense pas qu'elle a des chances. Pourtant elle est belle et a les garçons avec aucune difficulté, mais n'ose pas s'essayer sur lui. Tant qu'à son caractère, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est à serpentard! Sa relation avec son oncle est assez désastreuse. Ils se chicanent souvent parce-qu'il veut qu'elle se marie avec un sang pur, mais elle a déjà un petit ami. Il est en troisième année à serdaigle et ils sortent ensemble depuis un ans.

Début du premier chapitre:

Sa quatrième année à Poudlard avait débuté cela faisait trois jours.Leurs directeur venait de leurs annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir un bal cette année pour rapprocher les maisons:

- _Chaque personne venant au bal doit être accompagner d'un élève(e) d'une autre maison. Ceci est pour créer des affinités entre les maisons et entre les élèves. J'espere que vous allez tous venir et qu'on vas bien s'amuser! Leurs dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres_.

Alice regarda autour d'elle pour chercher un garçons qui pourrait l'intéresser, mais elle ne trouvait pas personnes. Draco la regardait avec convoitise, mais se mit à regarder les autres filles des autres maisons, sauf Poufsouffle. Il ne pouvait se résigner a sortir avec une Poufsouffle, il avait sa réputation à garder! À la fin du repas, les préfets-en-chef dirigeait les élèves à leurs maisons respectives et donna le mot de passe. Cette année c'était serpent(1) et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Draco remarqua qu'il manquait une certaine jeune fille, qui était sûrement avec son petit ami, et décida de l'attendre. Dès qu'il la vit arrivé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il la regarda et la trouva si belle dans sa jupe et son chemisier un peu ouvert et il ne pensait qu'à l'enlever et...oh non! ne pense pas à ça, elle vas le sentir et..mph! comment vas réagir la petite fille.

Ce soir-là, elle était allée le voir pour lui parler de cette nouvelle, et ils avaient passer toute la soirée à parler que de ça. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 11h30 du soir, donc, ils se quittèrent.Elle entra dans la salle commune et ne vit pas le jeune garçon arriver. Il la plaqua entre lui et le mur et s'approcha de sa bouche. Elle le sentit tout dure contre elle, mais n'était pas surpris car elle savait qu'il n'attendait que ça, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Il se mit à l'embrasser et elle sentit sa main aller sous sa jupe, mais elle l'arrêta et essayait de le repousser. Quand il se décolla, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle se sentit fondre sous se regard si envoûtant. Il se recula et lui dit:

-_ Bonsoir, comment vas-t-on petit copain, ma chérie? Lui dit-il en appuyant fortement sur le mot chérie.  
- Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux, Malfoy? lui dit-elle sur un ton de défit. - Tu aimerais trop ça ma belle, mais non..au contraire..je ne suis pas jaloux, mais lui devrait l'être? On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ton beau Zambini pourrais changer d'idée et vouloir coucher avec toi..et..ton petit ami serait obliger de se trouver une autre petite amie, n'est-ce pas! Lui dit-il avec un sourire que seul un Malfoy en ait capable.  
- Non...je ne..mais, ce n'est pas la même affaire! Elle devient rouge et se frustra...Je ne vais pas le laisser pour rien au monde et pour personne! Tu te prend pour qui espèce de...tu n'est qu'un crétin Malfoy.  
- Je sais que tu m'adore chérie et je n'attendait que toi pour aller me coucher, mais comme tu ne veux toujours pas. Si jamais l'envie te prend..tu sais où est ma chambre. Lui dit-il avec son éternel sourire qui fait fondre toutes les filles._

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si désemparer devant lui et ne savait pas comment réagir. En montant dans sa chambre, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par ce crétin, prétentieux, coureur de jupon, charmeur et il embrasse si bien et est si muscler. Ses lèvres si...mais je parle de Malfoy! Que ce passe-t-il avec toi ma grande? Il ne faut pas que tu tombe dans son piège. Pense plutôt au beau ¨gosse¨ avec des yeux si attirant, mystérieux et il semble si sûr de lui sans être trop prétentieux, malgré qu'il se tient avec Malfoy, mais il est si beau et je le veux bien, donc, concentre-toi sur lui. Elle se mit à élaborer des plans digne des jumeaux Weasley et se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait de bonne humeur. Dès son réveil, elle avait décidée de se faire belle: ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'était fait un léger maquillage et elle s'était habillée pour attirer son attention. Elle s'était décidée à l'avoir et elle l'aurait. Elle s'était vêtue d'une belle jupe mi-mollet, mais qui lui faisait très bien, de couleur foncer et elle portait une camisole vert serpentard qui avait un petit décolleté, mais pas assez pour tout voir. Elle avait eue ce qu'elle voulait, mais n'avait pas prévue la réaction des autres garçons. Draco l'avait regarder toute la journée et ne se privait pas pour lui faire savoir. Il passait son temps à lui murmurer qu'elle lui faisait réellement effet et qu'il l'empêcha de se concentrer. Elle rougit quand elle sentit son érection contre son dos et il s'en plaisait beaucoup de voir que finalement, elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Pendant toute la soirée, elle se colla à son petit ami et il s'en réjouissait. Terry Davies était à Serdaigle, il était pas trop grand ni trop petit, il avait les cheveux bruns foncé avec des yeux bleu nuit et il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup pour avoir attendu 1 ans après elle, mais il en était fier. Il aimait bien cela que sa petite amie était vierge et qu'il allait être son premier. Il se disait qu'elle devait l'aimé pour qu'elle décide qu'il allait être le premier. Pourtant ce n'était pas son premier copain, mais elle n'était pas intéresser par ces histoires de sexe. Elle ne croyait pas au grand amour, mais elle ne voulait pas faire comme les autres filles qui ne pensait qu'a se faire dévierger le plus jeune possible. Cette soirée-là, elle en avait envie, mais avait un peu peur d'avoir mal. Elle sentait ses mains parcourir son corps à ce simple contact, elle ressentie des frissons et elle commenca a se frotter l'entre-jambe contre lui. À se contact, il se mit à sourire et se détacha d'elle, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier. Il la regardait et la déshabilla du regard quand il sentit une main se diriger vers son membre déjà tout dure. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle lui faisait effet et se mit à penser à Malfoy:Comment tu peux penser à lui dans un moment aussi intime avec ton ¨chum¨! Tu devrais penser à ce que tu a entre les mains et que vais-je lui faire... Elle le regarda et vit très bien dans ces yeux le désir qu'il ressentait. Il la prit par la taille et la colla à lui de peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. En très peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements et elle les fit basculer sur le lit. En tombant, elle se colla à lui et il ressenti, au travers de ses boxers, qu'elle était prête pour tout ce soir. Il savait que cela devait être parfait et décida de faire en sorte que tout soit magique. Il entreprit de finir ce qu'il avait commencer, avant qu'ils ne tombent: il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et son string, qu'il fit enleva en excercant une pression avec sa bouche. Il la sentit se cambrer, mais il descendit et se leva pour la regarder, nue et si belle, si intouchable. Il était le premier et en était très heureux. Elle sentit sa bouche sur son corps qui était en feu et ne pue s'empêcher de soupiré à plusieurs reprises. Elle en devenait folle et il n'avait même pas encore atteint l'endroit pas encore découvert. Elle le sentit descendre vers son intimité et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait et ne savait pas comment tout ça fonctionnait. Elle avait peur qu'il se moque d'elle, mais dès qu'elle sentit une langue chatouiller son clitoris, elle se sentit flotter sur un nuage. Il commenca par rentrer sa langue et il vit qu'elle n'attendait que ça. En sentant ses muscles se contracter, il s'arrêta et rentra tranquillement son doigt. Elle sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler et il commenca à faire des petits mouvements de vas-et-viens avec son doigt. Quand elle commenca à ne plus savoir ou elle était, il retira son doigt et se leva pour mieux pénétrer son antre. Il rentra tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit son hymen. Elle le regarda avec un mélange de peur et de désirs, mais il comprit qu'elle le voulait réellement. Il rentra en elle tout doucement et ne bougea plus quand ils ont entendus un bruit qui venait de la porte. Elle se mit à rire, mais d'un rire nerveux et il quand il la vit sourire, il se mit à rire. Quand elle essaya de bouger, elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore en elle et elle se mit à rougir. Il bougea lentement pour se retirer quand il sentit deux jambes s'en rouler alentour de lui. Il resta surpris, mais se remit comme il était et continua ce qu'il avait commencer. Elle le sentit bouger, mais ne voulait pas qu'il sorte et le poussa, avec ses jambes. Elle voulait le sentir en elle et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible. Ils finirent par jouir tout les deux en mêmes temps et ils se laissèrent aller à leurs plaisirs.

**Fin.**

**J'espere que vous avez aimer ce premier chapitre et que vous allez me laisser une reviews pour me dire vos commentaires. Je vous dit merci de l'avoir lus(es) et que mon autre fic. progresse tranquillement. Désolée pour le retard ces que j'ai eue une panne d'inspiration. Elle revient tranquillement et je vais le sortir dans 1-2 semaines. J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous aller continuer de me lire.**

**bisous à tout et à toutes**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus(es). Je sais que j'ai dit que c'était une fic. sur les Malfoy's et que le premier chapitre n'en parle pas beaucoup. Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espere que vous allez aimé ce chapitre. Ce chapitre n'est que pour clarifier les intentions de Draco et...vous verrez au prochain chapitre!!

Deuxième chapitres:

Ce matin-là, Draco Malfoy se leva avec tout une idée dans la tête. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison, il allait voir Zambini pour lui proposer son plan. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit à côté de Blaise. Dès que Zambini le vit descendre les marches, il savait que Dray avait un service à lui demander, donc Blaise ne se fit pas prier et lui demanda tout de suite ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu as un service à me demandé, n'est ce pas? Lui demanda Zambini. Quel est ce service et qui est ta nouvelle ¨victime¨?

- Je sais que tu est le seul à pouvoir le faire et ce n'est que pour cette raison que je te demande ton aide. Lui répondit Draco. Il voulait être sur de la base du problème.

- Donc, je crois savoir qui est la ¨victime¨..maintenant, quel est le plan? N'oublie pas que si je te dis oui, tu ne peux plus reculer et tu vas devoir en assumé tout les responsabilité seul, car je ne veut nullement être mêlé à tes histoires. Lui dit Zambini d'un ton las, mais ferme. Blaise l'aidait, mais ne voulait pas en être impliqués, il avait une réputation à garder et ne voulait pas que les gens voient qui il est réellement. Cette fois, Draco savait qu'il devait faire très attention pour ne pas être percé à jour. Il savait que la ¨victime¨ n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

- Ce que je veux que tu fasse est très simple et seras moins compliqué à réaliser que tu le pense. Alice n'est plus vierge depuis cette nuit et je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas te résister. Donc, tu fait tout ce que tu peux arriver à tes fins et tu prends les moyens qu'il faut, mais tu y arrive. Lui dit Malfoy, sur un ton décisifs et il partit vers la grande salle.

Blaise savait comment si prendre et qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras. En la voyant descendre, ce matin-là, il se dit que cela n'allait être que partie remise.

Alice descendit les marches en se remémorant les événements de la veille et se mit à penser de faire cela plus souvent. Quand elle le vit assit sur LE fauteuil, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise car elle savait qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de bruits la nuit dernière et espérait qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Blaise le remarqua et lui fit un sourire en coin tout en se dirigeant vers Alice. Quand elle vit son sourire, elle comprit qu'il était au courant et se mit à rougir devant son regard charmeur. Il lui tendit la main et la releva en la prenant par la taille pour la coller sur lui. Elle se mit à regardé ses lèvres et se surpris à vouloir l'embrasser.

Je sais qu'il est court, mais le prochain vas être plus long et pleins de petites surprises. J'espere que vous allez me pardonner de l'avoir fait si court et d'avoir prit autant de temps à le sortir, mais ces que j'ai eue des problèmes d'ordinateur. 


End file.
